Songs
by Herochick007
Summary: Song challenge drabbles for different characters. Different pairings to come (Some slash is possible). Each chapter will be a different character, might repeat some characters. Song titles will be in bold. Rating to be safe.
1. Draco

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a song challenge featuring various characters in different situations (some AU) and pairings (chance of Slash). Let me know what you think!**

 **Anything for You – Evanescence**

"I'm not who you think I am. I've changed."

"I'll believe it when I see it. How many times have you mocked me, called me names. I know what you think about me."

"Really, so you know I think you're smarter than me, that you're giving me a challenge in being top of our class." Hermione froze.

"Wait, what? That's why you act like you hate me?"

"Yes."

"It has nothing to do with me being a muggle born?"

"Of course not," Draco lied. This conversation was moving slower than he had hoped. If only he could convince Granger that he was on her side.

"And I should believe you because?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you're you." Draco laughed.

"There is that, but really Granger, think about it? What alterior motive could I possibly have? It's just a study date."

 **A Demon's Fate – Within Temptation**

Draco watched them file into the room. The whole court was full waiting to see if he was going to be found guilty. He hoped he would be cleared.

He knew it wasn't realistic. He was a Malfoy, his father had been convicted for all his crimes. Draco knew everyone believed the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree this time.

His mother was sitting in the front row. Her eyes were red with tears. He hated seeing her like this. She had stood by his father for so long, now she might lose them both.

If only Dumbledore had lived, he could have vouched for Draco. He probably wouldn't have though.

"You have been accused of murder and acts against the wizarding world. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Draco's defender stated loudly.

"And what defense do you offer?"

"Mr. Malfoy was coerced into his actions. His mother's life was at stake as was his own."

"And does anyone here vouch for Mr. Malfoy?" The courtroom fell silent. Then door swung open and a figure in black stormed in.

"I do," he stated. Draco blinked in disbelief. Standing before the entire court stood Severus Snape.

 **Wish I Had an Angel – Nightwish**

Ron walked past the shop, his hand holding hers. Draco watched the seemingly happy couple enter the bookstore. He frowned and followed them. He had been planning on buying a book anyway. It wasn't like he was deliberately following them.

No, I'm just going the same way, he thought to himself. He couldn't help but notice the way Hermione's skirt clung to her behind. He quickly turned his head to keep anyone from noticing he'd been staring. Ron had a jealous streak.

He didn't need to give the red haired weasel one more reason to hate him. Draco had tried to patch things up with his former classmates once. It hadn't gone well. His eyes had wandered back to Hermione.

She was leaning down looking at something on a bottom shelf. Ron was standing over her possessively. Draco's fingers curled into his palm. He would have never stood guard over her like that.

 **Dangerous – Within Temptation**

"Draco, come," his father ordered. Draco blinked, frozen by the fighting around him. He had seen his classmates die. For what? This pure-blood ideal? He wasn't even sure he believed it anymore.

All his blood status seemed to bring was pain and destruction. His mother was looking at his father. She shook her head and took a step away. Slowly she walked over to Draco, slid her hand into his.

Draco gave her a brief smile. She had given him the courage he needed. The pair was swallowed by the fighting. This time, Draco didn't hesitate as he fought on the side of light. He hoped Harry would win this night.

"Watch out," someone screamed. Draco saw a wall falling. With his mother by his side, they propelled it backwards away from the people on the ground. One of the Weasley twins gave him a thumbs up before returning to the fight. Something in Draco's mind told him he had saved the older boy. He had never saved anyone before. He rather liked the feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a song challenge featuring various characters in different situations (some AU) and pairings (chance of Slash). I will do four songs a chapter.**

 **Poison – Alice Cooper**

He was untouchable. He was too much for her, even if she could begin to fathom just how to reach him. There were too many things separating them.

Her age, his age, she was his student for Merlin's sake. She watched him, watched his robes billow around him. Her mind wandered just what he looked like under all the black clothing.

He called her name, she froze, for once her mind refused to remember the answer to his question.

"Detention." The word hung in the air, a tangible dream come true, him and her alone.

No, she couldn't allow herself to think that, no, he would never, she was a student. It felt like he was in her blood, her mind. She dismissed the idea. That wasn't possible. Her every waking thought consumed with him.

 **Me Against the World – Simple Plan**

"No."

"No? Who dares say no to me."

"I do," Harry announced. "I will not stand with you. You have lied to me since the beginning. You are insane." Dumbledore blinked at this sudden change. He had thought Harry was his through and through.

"And what leads you to believe this?" He needed to steer Harry back.

"You lied to me several times, Hermione says there are ways of doing things. I am a child, I don't remember surviving Voldemort's attack. I am not your savior."

 **Call of Destiny – Xandria**

He knew the snake was there waiting. He knew this was it. This was the end.

He had not made plans beyond this night. He heard the order, felt the pain. Now was the end. He knew that, he heard the screaming. He needed Harry to know the truth, why he had done everything. This was his redemption, this would save his soul, if he even had one left.

He gave Harry the memories freely. The pain subsided. Good. The darkness would claim him soon enough.

"You are a hero," a voice whispered. He didn't bother trying to figure out to whom it belonged. He knew it was a lie. He was no hero.

 **Stairway to the Skies – Within Temptation**

There had been pain. Then darkness surrounded him. Then light. Muffled voices shouting. No one was supposed to be down here. He knew his position must have been compromised. He wondered who had found him. What had happened? His mind was fuzzy. He had been on guard duty.

"Can you hear me?" He opened his mouth. His throat was dry. Water was poured into his mouth slowly.

"You were attacked." Molly. Did she know? What about the kids? Were they alright?

"You're at St. Mungos," the added.

"Molly," he croaked.

"She's on her way here, don't worry. The order has everything under control. Just rest." Arthur closed his eyes. He was safe. Everything was under control. The prophesy was safe. He was safe.


	3. Ginny

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter, or Ginny. I do have a cute Ginny doll...does that count? No? Okay!**

 **Raise Your Banner – Within Temptation.**

Ginny held her wand high. The words flew across the wall in bright red. "Dumbledore's Army – Still Recruiting". She smiled at her handiwork. They needed to know, they needed the hope.

"I will not abandon them," she whispered. She'd seen the marks on the first years, seen the marks on her classmates. She glanced at her own arms, fingers tracing the bruises.

"I believe in you, Harry," she said. She glanced over her shoulder and slipped back into the shadows. She knew Harry would need all the support her could get. She had taught a few younger students a shield charm. They weren't very powerful yet, but the idea of leaving anyone unable to defend themselves made her sick.

"Welcome back." She slipped into the room of requirement.

"Thanks, Neville. The mission went well. Everything okay here?"

"Mostly. One of the first year Hufflepuffs had a nightmare. Hannah's comforting her now. Susan Bones has joined us. There was an attack near Bristol. No one we know thankfully." Ginny nodded. She and Neville had become the face of the rebellion here.

 **Immigrant Song – Led Zepplin**

Ginny watched Viktor Krum walked into the great hall with his classmates. She studied the way he walked. He seemed awkward without his broom. She felt the same way, as if the ground was alien under her feet. He seemed so human now, less of a legend. He glanced her way, she knew he probably didn't even notice her.

 **Nightfall – Xandia**

The sky had darkened into a deep indigo. She could hear the soft hoot of owls sweeping the grounds looking for their dinner.

She slipped from the portrait, her heart pounding in her chest. Tonight was the night. She had decided it this morning, changed her mind once, and quickly changed it back. She knew he would be near the Prefects bath. It was his routine. She had watched him for nearly a month.

"Draco," she whispered entering the corridor.

"Ginny? Why are you up here, out of bed after curfew."

"I think you know why, Draco."

"Most likely, but enlighten me anyway." Ginny took a deep breath.

"I was looking for you. I have something I want to say."

"And what might that be?"

"Draco. I like you, as in like like you."

 **A Demon's Fate – Within Temptation**

Ginny blinked at the world around her. She'd been writing last she remembered, now she was in this sepia toned nightmare.

"Where am I?" she screamed. "What did you do to me!?"

"I am simply showing you everything. Just like you asked."

"Where are we."

"A memory. That's the simple explanation. You said you wanted to know who I was. My name is Tom Riddle."

"You already told me that. Take me back."

"And miss the fun?" Tom asked eyeing the young girl. She charged at him. Went right through where he had been standing.

"I told you, this is a memory. You can't hurt me."

"I said take me back."

"No." Ginny face fell as she started to realize the amount of trouble she had managed to get herself into. She looked around slowly.

"You're the one behind the attacks."

"No, my sweet Ginevra, you are," Tom stated with a smile. "Such a pretty little thing like yourself, no idea how powerless you really are. How does it make you feel?"

"Sick."

"Maybe if you could remember everything you've done. Here, let me," he touched her forehead causing memory after memory to flood her mind. Overwhelmed she fell to her knees.

"Now how do you feel?" She didn't answer, instead tears fell freely from her eyes onto the stone floor.


	4. Lavender

**A\N: I do not own anything, that includes Lavender and her friends. I also do not own any of the songs listed, they belong to their artists, whom I also listed.**

 **Take Me Away – Avril Lavigne**

She felt the beast move beneath her skin. Her eyes widened in shock, in despair. No one had prepared her for the change. She growled, throwing herself against the floor. She hated him, hated what he had done to her. If he hadn't already been dead, she'd rip his throat out herself. A whimper, a whine, a muffled scream and for the first time, she was no longer human.

 **Forgiven – Disturbed.**

Lavender had sworn off men entirely for the third time. The first had been after Ron had broken her heart. She knew a teenage crush would not have lasted.

The second time, she couldn't even remember his name. This time, she meant it! Rodger had stood her up for the last time. She turned, deciding to kiss the first witch she saw. Someone hit her and she fell back with an 'oomph'.

"Oh my, sorry," Definitely a witch. Lavender took the offered hand.

"I'm Susan."  
"Lavender. Can I kiss you?"

"Sure, why not?" Her lips were softer than any others.

 **Everytime We Touch – Cascada**

Sparks flew. That was the only way she could describe it. This was only their second date and already Lavender was in love. A stupid question in a depressed state had found her happiness.

Susan looked past her scars, past the animal that lurked beneath the surface. Susan loved her, all of her.

Lavender stopped on the way to dinner. She'd ordered a diamond and it should be ready for pick up today.

 **The Boy From New York City – The Ab Libs**

"Did you see him yet?"

"Who?"

"The new boy, he's a transfer."

"From where?"

"The Americas, New York to be exact." Padma answered.

"Is he worth our time?"

"Most certainly," Parvati purred.

"Which house?"

"Hufflepuff, if you can believe it."

"Darn."

"Exactly. Still at least the playfield is even."


	5. Drarry

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **this chapter hints at sex.**

 **We Are – Ana**

There were rules. Hard set rules, the time for vague guidelines was over. The ministry was in charge in a new way. The marriage law passed before there was even a chance to challenge.

Draco stared at the letters flooding his desk. Half-blood, muggle born, these were his options now. Potter was still considered half-blood, his mother being a muggle born. Weaslette had nabbed him before the ink had finished drying on the new law.

Draco sighed. He had known it was never to be, but hoped Potter would have at least...written?

 **Found Out About You – Gin Blossoms**

"This has to end, before someone finds out."

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? No! It's just my parents, my father..."

"Won't hear about this?" Harry asked with a smirk. Draco felt his face flush.

"He'll disown me."

"For being gay, for being with me, or for not being his little foot solider in the war?"

"All the above."

"You're cute when you're angry," Harry stated pressing his lips against Draco's.

"Eventually you'll have to decide, Malfoy," he added before turning and leaving Draco standing in the middle of the hallway.

 **Uninvited – Alanis Morrisette**

"You! Get out!"

"I was invited.

"By who? No one here wants a snake like you."

"My boyfriend." Draco answered smugly watching Ron open and close his mouth like a dying fish.

"Good, you made it!" Harry exclaimed hugging Draco tightly. "What's wrong with Ron?"

"You forgot to mention I was on the guest list."

"Oh, my secretary usually takes care of those things. Now, how about a proper birthday greeting?" Harry kissed Draco passionately on the lips causing Ron to faint. He landed on the floor with a thud.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

 **Forgotten Years – Midnight Oil**

The grave stones rose quickly, three, four, a day. Names and dates carved into the stone slabs.

For now peace reigned.

For now fear was forgotten.

Draco couldn't take living in the manor. He couldn't forget the screams, the pleas for help. His aunt's perfume still lingered.

Draco stepped out of yet another pub, stumbled a little.

Strong arms caught him.

"Careful Malfoy." He hated that voice.

"Screw you, Potter."

"Than an invite?" Draco froze and then nodded.


End file.
